Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout Ultimate Death Decider 7X
'Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout Ultimate Death Decider 7X '''is a fighting spin-off game of the ''Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout series. It is the 18th in the Ultimate Death Decider series. It was developed by Phoenix Games and published by Ultra Satan Games. It was released for PC and mobile devices on December 31, 2012 to mass panic. Characters There are 15 characters in the game total (10 of which are DLC characters). Only one character from the anime or the manga appears in the initial game in the form of a tutorial helper. That character is Betty. Initial Characters * Commander Maggotmuncher * Irritated-Psychic-Grandpa-Engineer * Epic-Sword-Mercenary-Soldier * Bill From Accounting * Super-Evil-Ancient-Demoking DLC Characters * Lizardface ($5.25 and some worms) * Dwight Likes Sparkles ($NEI.GH) *Gordon Ramsay ($.25 and a half cooked turkey) * Beefo ($10.75 and a vial of green blood) * Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout ($99.99) * Turducken Turdburgler * The Evil Clone of Davy Crockett (9.99 and a giant robot bear) *Mecha-Aristotle ($15.99 and some ham-handed philosophy) *America Man ($17.76) *Papa Franku * Owlhead Sniper (as many mice heads as you can carry) Maps There is only one map in the entirety of the initial game. UDD7X - A Planet Heading For The Sun Desc: "The battle ground for the legendary barers of the Diamond Burritos." The map is simply an obscenely small planet floating in front of a view of a nearby sun. Story The game begins on the moon, where the McFatFuck corporation has begun mining for materials to put into their burger-dogs. One of the excavators discovers five very shiny and tasty burritos. He takes a bite of one, but the entire moon is destroyed in a devastating explosion. The Diamond Burritos are scattered across the universe and eventually end up on several planets. A few people from different worlds find the Burritos and sell them for huge amounts of money, drugs, hookers and 17th Century Russian knick-knacks before the Incidentally Selected Individuals get their hands on them. They take a bite of the burritos, and are transported to a strange planet, where they immediately decide to fight to the death for the total ownership of the Diamond Burritos. Depending on which character you pick, the ending will be slightly different. They all end with the planet melting as it approaches a nearby sun, with the player's character being the last to burst into flames. Gameplay Characters attempt to moon each other, and sometimes characters can challenge each other to children's card games. There isn't any actual fighting however because The German Censorship Board held the developers hostage until they promised that nobody would hurt each other physically. In a futile attempt to solve this new issue the enslaved developers attempted to fill in the physical violence with emotional violence instead. As a result, the developers' budget was slashed and most of the content was made into DLC. DLC Content As well as characters, Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout Ultimate Death Decider 7X has a number of downloadable maps (again, more than the game has initially). -Play as Robot Jesus Desc: "Exactly what it says on the tin" - MEGA ULTRA SATAN HELL's Restroom Desc: "A very dirty restroom with a very dirty smell. You're pretty sure that bowl of mints has been used." - Guy Fieri's Smashing Mouth Desc: "You'd be wishing you'd be walking on the sun, and not Guy Fieri's tongue." - Collision & Physics Test Cell 33 Desc: "Why is this in the game? The players aren't supposed to be able to get in h-" - One Giant Chair In A Field Desc: "We're pretty sure this was a painting at one point." - Where The Moon Once Was Desc: "Where has it gone?" Trivia * The entire staff of Phoenix Games was held at gunpoint during development of the game. * The entire staff of Phoenix Games developed heavy cases of Stockholm Syndrome during development of the game. * If a player looses against a CPU character, the game automatically locks out for 72 hours and constantly spews insults to the player for the duration. * 7X is the only game in the Ultimate Death Decider series to pass the production stage, and the only game in the series to be legally viewed in the United States. Category:Video Games Category:Poorly-Recieved Official Releases